What if…?
by Blue Dragon's Rider
Summary: Story starts one day before Sozin's comet. If there is a chance to turn events in other way? Princess Azula have her plan which she even hide from her father. Will she be able to change something?
1. Chapter 1

One day before the events of Sozin's comet.

AZULA

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, awoke earlier than usual. It was the day before Sozin's Comet, one day before everything will change. She didn't have time to sleep. Azula looked one last time at the detailed maps and the many notes she had written about them.

Azula didn't have time for breakfast and instead walked directly to her father's apartments. She wasn't sure if he had already woken up, but she didn't have to wait. Time was her enemy today. There wouldn't be a way back if she entered his room. Azula didn't even look at the guards that protected her father as she waited for them to announce her.

They didn't look to happy at the prospect, but they didn't dare ignore her command. After about half a minute, the doors were opened and a very unhappy Ozai looked at his daughter.

'What are you doing here so early?' he asked frowning.

"I'm sorry father,' Azula said, bowing her head. 'I need to talk with you and it couldn't wait.' She looked up at him again. 'Can I come in? This conversation should stay between us.'

Ozai seemed unhappy but interested in what she had to say at the same that. Why couldn't it wait? He nodded and Azula entered his room. The guards closed the doors behind her.

"What is so important that it can't wait until later?" Ozai said.

Azula had been planning this conversation for days now.

"I needed to talk about tomorrow."

Ozai frowned. "I wanted to talk about that as well ane we would during the ceremony, so we can just delay this conversation.'

Azula shook her head. "I need to talk about it now."

Ozai wasn't used to this kind of behaviour from his daughter and it irritated him, but he was also curious.

"What is so important?" he finally said.

"I have been thinking,' Azula said. 'And I probably I won't go with you tomorrow."

It surprised Ozai that his daughter would let go of the chance to be a participant of the greatest mission of his reign. He was glad though; he would have asked her later in that day and he had thought she would refuse to stay behind. Now she suggested it herself… but why?

That's also what Ozai asked her.

"I believe that you are capable to burn world without me at your side, father,' Azula said. 'I would feel more useful when I stayed behind to defend our homes from our enemies. You know we have a lot of them."

Ozai nodded thoughtfully. "Not a bad train of thought, Azula. I agree with you that it is very important to keep our capital safe.'

Azula smirked, happy with her father's decision. Ozai wasn't done, though. "I have something to say to you as well. I wanted to say it during our ceremeny, but I don't see I reason why I can't tell you know.' Ozai smirked. "I have decided to decare you Fire Lord."

Azula didn't often show her emotions, but right now the surprise was visible on her face. She had tried tot hink about all the possibilities, but this hadn't even crossed her mind. She didn't want to except it.

"Really? But…. What about you?" she said, still confused.

Ozai turned to window and looked outside, at the far-away horizon in eastern direction. .

"Tomorrow, then we burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground," he said. "The world will be reborn from the ashes and I will be ruler of all. I don't need to be Fire Lord anymore - I will be the phoenix king."

"Phoenix king?" Azula repeated. "Sounds powerful… but I wanted to ask one more thing. I need a few war balloons."

His daughter was full of surprises today. "Why would you need them?"

"I checked our capital's defense yesterday and realised that there are only a few soldiers to defend it. Most of them you take along with you, so I thought it wase a good idea tob ring more soldiers from the south. I have been told that the southern raiders are prepared to fight for you. This is also why I came so early. If you agree with me, I'll have to let them know as soon as possible."

Ozai nodded. "I can miss a few war balloons. I agree with you – you have my permission to stay behind and defend the capital."

"You are dismissed," he added.

Azula bowed her head. "Thank you for your confidence, father. We will see each other after the world has changed."

After she had left the room a small satisfied smile appeared on her face. Everything had gone better than she thought it would. She went straight to hangars where the ballons were kept.

"Who is responsible for these war balloons?" she asked.

"I am, Princess," answered man from a balloon roof, climbing down quickly to bow before her."

"I want three ballons prepared for flight immediately," Azula said.

The man seemed confused. "I've been that a lot of ballons will be used for tomorrow."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "This is my command," she said. "Fire Lord Ozai has given me his permission and if you don't want to be used to fuel these balloons, you might hrry up. I will be back after one hour and I expect them to be prepared for flight by then."

The man bowed his head. "Yes Princess, I am sorry Princess."

She turned around and walked to the harbor, having a lot of things to do and too little time. Finally she found one of the servants she sought. "You, yes you," she said. "Go now and find the Dai Li commander, say him that I will be waiting for him near balloons hangars."

"Yes, of course princess, with pleasure princess" the servant said while bowing.

One more thing left to do. She was waiting here for some time before she saw the ship she had been waiting for. This ship had a black dragon on his flag, the sign of one of the best Fire Nation commanders. A tall, rough man walked out of the ship and bowed when he saw her.

"Rise,' Azula commanded.

"Princess," the man said. "I have a letter from our commander Chan for you, but I see you have been waiting for it. I do apologize."

"Yes of course I was waiting. You are 10 minutes later," she answered while taking the letter. "Punctuality is important. Make sure it won't happen again."

The letter contained only one sentence: Everything is prepared for your plan, Night dragons are yours, Princess". Azula smirked before looking at the man once more.

"You are dismissed, return to your post."

The man bowed and turned around. Azula folded the letter before she returned to the hangers where her balloons were now prepared to fly.

"Everything is ready, princess," the man said. "The crew is inside and I've made sure there's enoug fuel.'

Azula nodded. "Good."

"And...there is a man who is waiting for you, Princess," the man said. She looked over her shoulder and saw her Dai Li commander… what was his name? He bowed before her.

"The Dai Li is ready for your orders, Princess."

Azula handed him a paper. "I currenly have some business that takes me away frm the captial. I need you to do one thing. Tomorrow, anything could happend and if some issues appear… you'll be responsible to make them disappaer. Orders are in this letter. Read it and burn it. I won't return for few days. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Princess," her commander said. "The Dai Li won't disappoint you."

I certainly hope so, because if they do, everything would be for nothing, Azula thought when she walked over the balloon's bridge.

"Set course to Southern Riders post, Princess?" the soldiers who had been trained in flying asked.

"No, they will be taken here by ships," Azula responded. "We're going to the Night Dragons post."

The soldier seemed confused.

"Don't you know what to do with that steering-wheel?" Azula snapped.

"Yes Princess," the soldier said. "I'm sorry."

So it started...

Author's notes

P.S. searching for beta reader


	2. Chapter 2

AZULA

Everything was prepared for flight, last catapults were carried to balloons and after very fast army reload they was flying again. Fire Nation Princess was staring at maps and calculating time for travel. They must move full speed if they want to be in place by tomorrow evening, unless they managed to catch same direction wind, then it could save few hours for them, but if wind will be against them, then….. Then she hope that she is wrong about enemies possible attack because events can turn in unpredictable way. She turned at standing man.

"You want to talk with me?"asked Azula

"Yes Princess. Main engineer reported that flying so long at top speed could be extremely hard for one workers shift, he want ask soldiers help in furnaces section"

"Answer him that he can take any amount of soldiers how much he need, just say him to not make them very tired, probably hard fight is waiting for them"

"I will give him your orders, but if I can ask, against who we will fight?" asked man.

"I don't know" she whispered looking at horizon.

"I am sorry Princess, I didn't hear"

"You will find out soon, now go. Be sure that balloons won't slow speed in any case"

"Yes Princess, I will take care of it" man bowed and turn to exit.

"We already reached Earth kingdom territory, Princess" shouted captain

Azula looked at him with killing look.

"It WAS earth kingdom territory, now it is Fire Nation lands"

"P-please forgive me Princess" said captain

"Now raise balloons upper, in clouds, I don't want that somebody will find out where we are flying" odered Azula

"Of course Princess, but I need to mention that if there will be opposite wind we won't reached our goal in time" afraid of her reaction said

"Just do what I said, we must risk this time"

"Rise balloons height to clouds level, transmit to engine section to raise temperaturein furnaces. Give the same orders to other war balloons'" yelled captain in microphone "Everything will be done, Princess"

"Good, now I am going to my chambers, order to someone to take dinner here"

"Will be done"seemed relaxed answer captain.

She walked out of bridge. She need rest, she wasn't sure when she will be able to rest again. She just need some luck. She lied down and only now realized how tired she is. She will eat later, now time is for sleep.

"Princess"

 _Who want her now?_

"Excuse me, but we almost arrived, Princess "with fear in voice said captain

 _Arrived!? How long she was sleeping?_

"Everything is prepare for landing?"she asked still with closed eyes

"Yes, everyone is ready and waiting in main hold"

"Good, there is any sign of fight in city?"

"No, everything looks quite. Wind was strong, very good that our director was the same with it and we reached city earlier than it was in our plan, it is only Cozin's comet morning"said captain

 _Only some luck…._

"Very good. Thanks for good news, you dismissed"

Then he left room, she suddenly get up, everything was going so as she planned, it was hard to believe. She dress up and walked to corridor, there was running soldiers in various directions. She walked to straight to entrance where soldiers was standing in clearly lines, there she met commander Chan.

"Your soldiers are ready to take position?"

"Yes, Princess, we will take positions you directed in map. Can I ask what currently will be attacking us?"

"I still don't know, it is a chance that there won't be any attack, but we must be prepared for anything"answered Azula without patience. She was tired from this type of question

Commander just nodded.

Suddenly balloon trembled. They landed. Doors opened and soldiers started rush into Basing Sei city royal palace. In some minutes, everyone took their positions on walls and towers, others were preparing catapults. After some time it showed, the Sozin's comet, flooded sky with dark red color, everything painted in red color. It seems that world is burning, already burning. Azula suddenly felt how energy started boil in her body, she almost could keep it inside her. After moment she heard terrifying sound, felt shake below her feet and she saw that basing sei wall was destroyed in pieces. She was right, here will be attack, now just need to find who is leading it. Then she saw blue-white dressed mans, destroying everything on their way. Where did she saw these colors? Then she remember, they were White Lotus ordin. She heard many things about this mysterious ordin and now was hoping that not all of them are truth. She recognized old earth bender, the one she was captured in Omashu, but she hadn't met others before and... wait, where she saw these moves? She recognised him, her uncle, throwing fireballs in all directions. She realized who is leading this attack. Her uncle had good reputation as leader and general, and she saw what left from prison after his escape. She was starting worry, but then she remembered that behind her are all army professional fire bander warriors and that today is Sozin's comet day which give strenght for them all. She calmed, focused her minds in energy in her body and stared to generate lighting. She remembers how her uncle redirected her lighting before, so she aimed in another person….

IROH

He read before about Sozin's comet power given to fire benders, but it didn't reveal the real power he felt today, after every fire blast he was amazed. There were running ten soldiers in his way. He took a deep breath before letting out huge fireball. It wouldn't be possible to make such a big fire flames in usually day, but today wasn't usually day. Fireball flew straight other the street and with big sound exploded, there weren't any soldier anymore.. He worried if others members from White Lotus ordin will be able to fight against others fire benders, but now it seems that city guards are newcomers, with weak bendings strenght and discipline, they won't cause many problems. Then he suddenly heard lighting sound and he saw that it hit his friend, water bender master Pakku. He felt dawn from house roof with smoking chest. Everyone stopped to look that happened at his side. Iroh ran straight to his fallen friend. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Pakku's chest. There wasn't any sign of life. He stood up and looked at lighting source direction with furious in his eyes. He wasn't expecting any death of his friends, the rebels reported to him that in Ba Sing Sei are only few groups of soldiers without experience and some tanks, so what just happened now? Then he saw her. What she was doing here? She supposed to be in capital.

"Hello Uncle, I see you are surprised to see me here. Didn't you miss your niece? Sorry for your friend, he was in very comfortable position for my lighting" with cruel smile shouted Azula

"What are you doing here?!" he just managed to say with rage in his voice

"Isn't it obviously? Defending my city. I can expect you didn't plan this. Where is your favorite nephew? Didn't want to come with you?" but answer was written in his eyes "You sent him to defeat me, don't you? Don't worry, I will take care of him later"smirked Azula

What did he do? He probably sent Zoku straight into traps and death.

"It is not important where Zuko is now. I am here and you will pay for your crimes now!" a little bit calmed said Iroh

"Maybe, but not today. You see, I expected this attack and took with me some baggage"

After these words, all streets started to flood by soldiers. He recognizes them from their symbols on helmets. They were one of the best and most qualified warriors in Fire Nation. He saw fear in his friend's eyes. Soldiers didn't think to stop flooding in streets.

"Surrender and your friends and you will be able to enjoy prison atmosphere again. Of course this time with more security"said Azula

It was lost, he knew it, left only one way. Furious overcome him. He suddenly started to generate lighting and shot it straight to his niece….

Author's notes

P.S. searching for beta reader


	3. Chapter 3

Kitara and Zuko

They both was looking at the Sozin's comet which was threatening to cause world end. Kitara saw worried look in Zuko face.

"Hey, everything will be alright, we could take Azula" said Kitara, trying to courage her friend

"I am not worrying about Azula, I am more worried about Aang, what if he couldn't beat my father?" said Zuko and looked behind him, where probably his father already was burning earth kingdom.

"Everything will be alright, he is Avatar" said Kitara with small smile and placed her hand on Zuko hand

They enjoyed in this proximity. Usually they would be confused after such kind of move, but now they both appreciate it, being happy to have each other.

"I am happy that you are with me" smiled back Zuko. Her deep blue eyes was calming him

"Me too" smiled wider Kitara

The reason they was felling confused, that they weren't sure about feelings to each other, something was between them, something which started in Ba Sing Sei dungeons.

The moment was cut off by land appear in horizon. Kitara felt how anxiety back to Zuko.

"We almost here" said Zuko.

"What is our plan?" asked Kitara

"I think you know, face Azula and try to take her down" didn't understand question point Zuko.

"But what is our accurate plan? Just land in main capital square and say we are here to beat you, Azula, don't send your army to kill us or we have more delicate plan?" asked Azula

"First I guess Azula want to fight us by herself and second I think that all troops would be taken by my father"

"You know her better, I hope you will be right. So first plan?" she wasn't convinced.

"Yes, just we need to land near Royal Palace not in main square" smirked Zuko

Kitara rolled her eyes

"That was expression"

"I know" Zuko was still smiling at her

Kitara blushed then she saw his smile directed at her and turned look at city under them. She led Appa to Royal Palace. After moment then Appa landed they jumped out prepared for fight, but there wasn't anyone.

"I don't like it" muttered Kitara

"Me too. Let's go to palace, maybe we will find here something. Go after me" said Zuko still with raised hands for fight.

They walked upstairs, nothing happened. Zuko realized they was standing before throne's hall doors. Zuko looked at Kitara and she nodded. Zuko blow up them by hit with leg.

"Azula! Come here and face me!" yelled Zuko

No one answered.

"I really don't like it" whispered Kitara

They slowly started walking in hall. Hall looked terrifying because of red shadows everywhere. They slowly reached throne and suddenly doors was closed. Kitara and Zuko turned to them and saw familiar appearance man. Dai Li! How she could forgot them! Aang already told her about them, how he faced them in black Sunday. But then she remembered that Zuko is by her side. With power comet give him today they could handle them, she looked around for water source and cursed then didn't find.

"Looking for your sister?" asked man with cold voice

"Yes! Where is she?!" shouted nervously Zuko.

"She isn't here, but she gave us orders to take you as prisoner" said man and raised hands for fighting position.

After his words in hall entered twenty more Dai Li agents and surrounded Kitara and Zuko in circle.

"Give up and nobody will be hurt" said man

Zuko answered him by huge fireball at his way. Man jumped over it and let rock at his way. Kitara destroyed it with water and barely knocked off the next rock released to her hands. She regret that there is no more water, she must try to save what she have now. Zuko took on himself 15 earthbenders, when Kitara got 5. Zuko was throwing fireballs in all directions, it was hard to spot rocks in dark hall without flames. He was amazed by power he have now. His flames was atleast 4 times bigger and stronger than usually and uncountable times bigger than it was before dragons lesson. Though his firebending now was incredible it was very hard to fight against 15 benders at once. He avoided some rocks only because of poor luck. After finding moment between attacks he looked at his friend. She was surrounded by Dai li agents from all sides. Kitara was awesome waterbender, but not even she can fight in such conditions without water supplies. Then he realized that this is not the battle they can win. He looked around searching any way from this hopeless situation, and remembered doors behind throne once he accidently found in childhood. Suddenly another rock flew near his head ,he knew there is no way they can escape both. He looked at Kitara and yelled.

"Behind throne are secret doors"

"And!?" answered Kitara after taking breath.

"Run to them!"

"I won't leave you!"answered Kitara and destroyed another rock at her way.

"You must! You must tell Aang and others what happened! Please Kitara!"

Then their eyes met. Kitara couldn't handle his look. She knew there is no other way to escape for them both.

"Okay" with all possible sadness answered Kitara

"I will cover you!" said Zuko and let flames against Kitara opponents. Flames discovered them unready and taken them down. Kitara ran to way Zuko was showed. Where the hell is these doors?! She starded touching wall everywhere, after few moments felt something. She pulled it to herself. After running into tunnel, she last time looked at Zuko. Dai Li were surrounded him, locked his left feet at ground, few tears appeared on her cheeks. She was running in tunnel few minutes after she reached doors. She pushed them and realized that she is out of palace. She stood in all length, looked around and saw flames in harbor. Somebody was fighting here. Probably they already caught Appa, there was only way to escaped. It was water, but only way to reached it was harbor. Kitara decided to risk. She must tell everyone what happened and try to save Zuko later if there was any chance. They said Azula need him alive. It calmed her a little and she started to run towards harbor. She reached one of the buildings and carefully looked behind it. There was battle. The battle between firebenders. What was happening? Who attacked capital? Then she saw invaders symbol. Southern riders! Why they was attacking fire nation capital? She could see that defenders were outnumbered by attackers. Whatever was happening she need to run far away from here. She turned and saw that in street behind her ran up ten mans with southern riders symbols on helmets.

"Hey, you! Give up, you are outnumbered!" yelled one soldier at her

She can't be captured now, she must say everyone what happened. Looked around searching by water and saw water access lid. She felt water under it and pulled it out and directed it at soldiers. One soldiers released flames at her water and it disappeared with smoke.

"Hey, she is that waterbender from people list we need to capture!" said same soldier "After her!"

Katara didn't wait. She turned and was starting to run, but suddenly man appeared in front of her.

"Where you think you are going?" he said

She saw only twist and after it only dark, dark…..

Author's notes

I hope you like it, please review. P.S. I don't own Avatar: the last airbender P.S.S. searching for beta reader


	4. Chapter 4

AZULA and IROH

Did he hit her? He wasn't sure. Few moments before his lighting reach her there occurred an explosion hiding everything in smoke. For some time everyone was stunned by explosion sound. Suddenly everyone wake up at start dropping to each other fire blasts and rock's blocks. Iroh saw how 5 firebenders united their flames and released them straight to him, he wasn't ready to block such a big fireball, but then suddenly stone wall appeared before him. Fireball bounce from wall well calculated angle and flew in other direction with huge explosion at the end. Then he saw the same boys, he saw playing earth bending football the last time he was in Ba Sing Sei. Maybe not everything was lost? He saw more earthbenders running to his way. Ba Sing didn't think to surrender without fight.

There grew big earth wall cycle around Iroh, making his position true fortification. He could see few more dozens earthbenders, Bumi and few more White Lotus members in circle.

"Great shot Iroh, but I would been advice another way from this situation" said Piandao "Still with rebels we are hardly outnumbered and don't forget witch day is today"

"I just couldn't control myself" said Iroh still shocked by his actions

"What is done, it is done. Hope your shot was accurate"

Someone was shaking her shoulder

"Princess! Princess!"

She opened her eyes. Man was kneeling before her. It was hard to think. What just happened? She remembered her uncle, generating lighting and releasing it to her. She was expecting it, but he was faster than she could think and she released her lighting too late. They encountered few meters before her with caused big explosion and then… she didn't remembered.

"What happened?" she whispered

"It was explosion near you, we thought you are dead…."said man

"I know what happened to me. What about battle?" her head was able to think again, but pain becoming stronger in every second.

"Rebels built fortifications from rock in squares. To White lotus joined more rebels, around 100 more mens"

She touched her face. She felt blood. Then touched left cheek. Here was deep wound, in some places there were burns. All she need now, to become similar with Zuko.

She tried to stand up. Man saw her endeavor and helped her to stand.

They both walked on top wall.

"Why they still alive then?" she asked after look at battle

"It is very hard to reach them. Our flames are bouncing from walls, we need wait till…."

"You are moron or what?! Why the hell you think we brought all these catapults!?" she didn't control her anger anymore

"I will order to load them" said man with fear in voice

"Faster!" she couldn't believe what idiots are commanding to this army. Guaranteed nobles effeminate child. If she could choose, she would choose brains not title. She will cancel these nonsenses, but first now she needs to win this battle. She looked at officer near her.

"Order our troops to keep distance from forts, we going to shoot with catapults and I don't want to hit them" she said

Officer bowed and started jelling commands.

Her uncle wanted to kill her. She couldn't blame him, he has many reasons, but still it was strange feeling. Voice returned her back.

"Catapults loaded Princess. We are waiting for your orders."

She will finish this madness now and for all.

"Fire!" she said, thinking how many people will die because of her command. Why she is thinking about them? They are enemies, enemies who tried to kill her.

Iroh released another flames blast to soldiers. They have advantage against fire nation, they was hiding after rock wall, at this point fire nation had only wooden houses. He saw hope to escape from this situation, they just need to reach the walls somehow…..

"INCOMING!" screamed earthbender near him. Iroh turned at that way and saw about 10 huge fireballs, flying at their direction.

"Build roof!" someone yelled

"NO!" wanted to scream Iroh, but it was too late. He knew catapults destructive power. It wasn't only fire, shell was filled by burning substance and metal blocks to break rock and now they was in trap. He heard that first shell reached wall, it withstand first shoot. Then second, third, fourth and….. everything broken with terrible sound. He kneeled and tried to avoid rock block which was flying around him. He was feeling an others fireballs, how they was totaly breaking fortification. And suddenly everything calmed down. He stood up, it was hard to see anything. Someone was running at his way. He prepared hands for fight, but then saw his friend Bumi.

"You alive!" said Iroh

"And who should kill me? These small burning blocks?" asked Bumi with smile on his face. But his smile now was sad, not crazy like always. Iroh saw blood on his head "I think we lost this battle my friend"

"Agree, but you can escape"

"You are crazier than me, if you think I will leave you"

"I am sorry, but you must my friend. Take Piandao and leave us. You must continue our mission!" Iroh said. But what they should continue? According to Zuko, Ozai will have burned all earth kingdom by the end of this day.

"Okay, I will leave, but only because I was owe to you. Hope we will see each other ever again" said Bumi and turned to his lying friend without consciousness. He placed Piandao on his shoulder and bended tunnel under his feets. After his friend disappeared in tunnel, Iroh turned to big hall in wall. He walked to it and looked around. There were standing many soldiers, all faced to him.

"Surrender now!"

Iroh raised his hands.

"On your knees!"

He did. Two soldiers walked to him. They chained his hands, legs. Then he heard familiar voice he was most afraid to hear.

"So you survived uncle" said Azula

"I can say the same words to you" answered Iroh

He saw terrible wound on her cheek and felt a little bit guilty, but then remember his friend Pakku.

"Great shoot, but not good enough. You will need something more to kill me"

Smirked Azula "It is pity that it is your answer for my friendly offer to save you and your friends. Now you can see the results. They died because of your choice"

Iroh looked down.

"Don't have anything to say?" she looked at soldiers who chained him "Escort him to war balloon prison, with all possible security, we are done here"

Then she turned to commander.

"Commander Chan, I have new orders for you" said Azula

"I am listening Princess" he bowed

"Take half of your army and march to Omashu city. Siege it, but try to don't lose many troops here. Better wait then defenders will be out of supplies, it will easier to take city" commanded Azula "Everyone else should stay in Ba Sing Sei for defense"

"I won't disappoint you" again bowed Chan

"I hope. You didn't today. You will be rewarded for it, be sure" said Azula and walked to balloons direction.

She wanted to know how ended with her father, did avatar had managed stop him?

Aang

"Faster guys!" said Sokka

"Toph, maybe you can kick his lazy ass?" asked Suki angrily

"With pleasure!" smirked Toph

"Hey! I am not lazy, my leg probably broken. If it wouldn't, I help you to repair this dump engine!" crossed arms Sokka

"Then shut your mouth and sit quietly!" Suki today wasn't ready for his complains.

"Okay, okay, don't need to be angry" he saw that Suki was in bad mood

They three was sitting in balloon bridge, landed in island near Fire nation because of engine malfunction. Suddenly Aang appeared behind doors.

"Hey, how engine?"

"I am doing everything I can answered Suki" of course without Toph it wouldn't possible at all to repair it, wait, I think I found a problem. Toph can you bend this part a little bit to left? Perfect! Now we just need to try to turn it on"

Suki pulled knob down and they all heard that pleasing engine sound.

"Finally! I am starving already, it looks that fire nation thought about except food!" again started complain Sokka

"Maybe you just didn't find it yet?" asked Aang before Suki "This balloon is incredible big"

"If not leg, I would go to find that dream place myself, but I think I won't die until we reached Fire Nation capital. Hope Zuko with Kitara will leave some food" said Sokka

"Why you are so certain that they succeded?" asked Aang worrying about his friends.

"Because if someone had to lost, that someone would be us. Our mission was most dangerous. To beat Ozai and his fleet! For Iroh and White Lotus ordin it will be only exercise, who can stop these veterans? And for Zuko with Kitara, hmm, situation unpleasant, but I think they were able to handle crazy Fire nation Princess" said Sokka positively

"I hope you are right" said Aang. He still was worrying, foreboding didn't left him. It was morning after Sozin's comet day. Day after he saved world from being burned. It still was hard to believe that war is over, Fire lord Ozai lost and peace will back for all nations.

"Oh, finally land! I am sick of this place!" said Sokka

"We all are" agreed Aang. It was strange to fly without Appa, like fake replacement for real flight. He could see burnt houses and many others battle signs. He doubts that it was done only by his friend, something more there happened.

"Everyone prepare for landing" yelled Suki

In most intresting part like always :). Hope you like. Review it... P.S. searching for beta reader


	5. Chapter 5

Azula

Princess of Fire nation walked out of war balloon with royal guards behind her. For her were waiting Dai Li commander and commander of Southern Riders.

"Welcome back, Princess!" said both mans and bowed

"Leave formalities for later, what happened here then I was gone?" she said

First started to speak Southern Riders commander.

"Everything was by your plan. After I got your letter I took all my soldiers and by your command we eliminated capital defenses forces. There were only few squads and we had surprise advantage, many of them surrendered after few minutes of fighting. We lost only few mans, some injured"

Dai Li commander continued

"Dai Li by your command were defending Royal palace and we had some guests. How you expected your brother came here to overthrown you, but we succeeded to capture him, but waterbender, who was with him, managed to escape from us, I am sorry Princess"

"Then I have more good news" smiled Southern Riders commander "My troops captured one waterbender girl, who tried to escaped"

"Excellent" Azula couldn't hold her smile "I very grateful for your loyalty and help with my plan. It will be rewarded for you. And, there was any news from my father?" last thing she was worrying about now

"None of them" said Dai Li commander

Azula nodded.

Suddenly they saw soldier running to them. He stopped near them to take back breath.

"P-princess, t-there is….." he stopped to take breath again.

"What?" she started to nervous

"War balloon, we saw one of your fathers fleet's balloon flying right here!" finally soldier rushed

So her father won against Avatar? She wasn't very surprised, but she had hopes for Avatar. Everything still can turn in bad way.

"Prepare for its landing, take half of your troops and be ready for fight" commanded Azula.

Now she could see balloon too. It was smoking, with big breaches in hull. It was strange that it is still flying. So there was a big battle, maybe in balloon flying not her father. She wanted to be ready for everything

"Take waterbender here" she commanded.

"Yes, Princess" commander bowed

Aang

Balloon shook from landing impact.

"Sorry" said Suki "I am still learning"

"No problem, still it can't be more broken" smiled Aang

He was so excited to meet his friends again. Hatcher opened and they five walked out, Ozai behind them with chained hands and legs. There was many firebenders around them, standing in circle around balloon, in fight positions.

"Everything all right. I am Zuko friend, Avatar" said Aang, trying not to show fear

Then he heard that voice, which was scaring him all the time.

"Don't worry, they know who you are"

He turned in that way and saw her, standing in front of Dai Li agents.

"Azula!" said Aang and raised his hands in fighting position. His friends too.

"Good that you still recognize me, how you can see my face have some changes" smirked Azula

Now he saw deep wound in her cheek. He wondered who did it.

"Where are our friends?! Where is my sister?!" shouted Sokka, standing on his both legs, forgot about his pain.

"Don't worry, they are still alive" said Azula and turned to Dai Li commander "Didn't hear? He wants to see his sister"

Then Aang saw her, standing in palace terrace with Dai Li agent behind her with blade in his hand.

"Katara!" yelled Aang

"Aang!" she gave him a sad smile

"Release her!" Aang shouted turned to Azula

"Why would I?" she was enjoying in Avatar uncontroling anger "Better you would listen to me. You and your friends surrender now or that blade will open her throat"

Aang almost could hold his rage. He thought about Avatar state, in which he can freely enter now, but he knew it won't save Katara. He had no choice.

"I will. But I have one condition too. You will release my friends" he wanted to risk

"You think I am a fool? After I release them, who will hold you not to attack me? I see you beaten my father, it means you got new powers after our last meet. I won't risk everything only because you promised" Azula crossed hands

"Then just release Sokka, Suki and Toph. Kitara is good guarantee for you that I won't do anything then you have her" he didn't want his friend to lose freedom if there is any chance to save them

Azula was thinking for some time, for Aang looked like forever.

"I agree, they still won't be big treat. Now surrender!" said Azula

Aang let down his hand and walked to soldier with chains.

"Well done my daughter" said Ozai after come out behind Sokka, after Aang was chained "Well done! I was right to trust you."

Azula looked at him, then turned to Dai Li.

"Chain him too and escort to prison!" she commanded

Ozai opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't find words to say anything.

"I should thank you Avatar defeating my father. It would be a big problem, but you solved it. Because of it, I am releasing your friends"

"How dare you!" finally yelled Ozai " I am Fire lord and you all will listen to me!"

"You WERE a Fire lord. I remember that you declared me Fire lord and you announced yourself Phoenix King and was planning to rule world you will conquer, but you didn't managed to do, so you are ruler of nothing"

"But, why?" Ozai just could ask

"I think it is obviously, I wanted power and I used opportunity to get it" answered Azula

Aand was confused too, what just happened? She cheated and used of all of us he realized.

"Let them fly!" Azula commanded.

"Let's go" said Suki sadly.

"We will come back for you Aang, I promise!" said Sokka and walked after Suki

"We will twinkle toes" yelled Toph before hatch was closed

"I know" Aang whispered

After hatch was closed Sokka ran to bridge, took map and started calculate something

"What is our plan, Sokka?" asked Suki

"To rescue Aang of and all our friends of course and I know who will help us. Set course to North Pole!"

Ozai was escorting to prison by three mans. He recognized one of them.

"Captain Jin. Please, I know you are ambitious man. Help me to escape and I will make you commander, general, I will give everything you want!" Begged Ozai.

Jin opened cells doors.

"And be burned alive by your daughter? No, thanks. Now she is our ruler, you must resign oneself by it"

"You will regret this" said Ozai after doors was closed.

He wasn't thinking of surrending so easily.

Here that day came, day she was dreaming for so long. She walked out of palace where were standing seven fire sages. Under palace was standing all Southern Riders troops, Dai Li agents and capital citizens. She kneeled. Sages leader stood behind her with crown in hands.

"I declare you, Azula, a new Fire lord and a Queen of Earth Kingdom!" he announced and put crown in her hair. She stood up.

"Long may she reign!"

"LONG MAY SHE REIGN!" answered crowd


End file.
